Byzantine ancestry of the Danish Royal Family
Palaiologos pedigree 9) Emperor Alexios I m Eirene Doukaina 10) Theodora porphyrogennita m Konstantinos Angelos 11) Andronikos Angelos 12) Alexios III Angelos m Euphrosyne Doukaina Kamatera 13) Eirene Angelina m Alexios Palaiologos 14) Theodora Palaiologina m Andronikos Palaiologos 15) Michael VIII Palaiologos m Theodora Doukaina Batatzaina 16) Andronikos II Palaiologos m Yolande of Montferrat, great-great-granddaughter of Irene Angelina, herself the daughter of Isaac II Angelos 17) Theodoros Palaiologos 18) Yolande of Montferrat m Aimone 19) Amedeo VI m Bonne de Bourbon 20) Amedeo VII m Bonne de Berry, descendant of Kunigunda of Swabia, daughter of Irene Angelina 21) Amedeo VIII m Mary of Burgundy, descendant of Kunigunda, Queen of Bohemia, daughter of Irene Angelina 22) Margaret of Savoy m2 Louis IV 23) Philip 24) Amalia of the Palatinate m George I of Pomerania-Wolgast 25) Anne Margaret of Pomerania m Ernest 26) Elisabeth of Brunswick-Grubenhagen m John II 27) Alexander 28) August Philipp 29) Frederick Louis m Louise Charlotte of Augustenborg 30) Sophia Henrietta of Schleswig-Holstein-Beck m Albert Christopher 31) Frederica of Dohna-Schlobitten m Karl Anton August, paternal grandson of Frederick Louis, Duke of Beck 32) Friedrich Karl Ludwig 33) Friedrich Wilhelm m Louise Caroline of Hesse 34) Christian IX of Denmark m Louise of Hesse-Kassel Descent through medieval Denmark, Sweden and Norway The daughters of Eric IV of Denmark and his wife Jutta of Saxony were very early Scandinavians to descend from several Byzantine Emperors. Those daughters, Sophia of Denmark and Ingeborg of Denmark were progenitors of several lines of mighty Northern European princely dynasties, spreading Byzantine ancestry. 1) Emperor Leo VI of Constantinople m2 Zoe Tzautzaina 2) Anna of Byzantium m Louis the Blind, King of Lower Burgundy and Italy (disputed) 3) Charles-Constantine, Count of Vienne 4) Constance of Provence m Boso II 5) William II 6) Constance of Provence m Robert II of France 7) Robert I 8) Hildegarde of Burgundy m William VIII 9) William IX of Aquitaine m Philippa of Toulouse, descendant of Roubaud III, another descendant of Anna. 10) Agnes of Poitou m Ramiro II of Aragon 11) Petronella I of Aragon m Ramon Berenguer IV, maternal grandson of Gerberga, Countess of Arles, great-granddaughter of William II of Provence, another descendant of Anna 12) Dulcia of Aragon m Sancho I of Portugal, son of Afonso I of Portugal and Matilda of Savoy - Afonso I descends from the eldest son of Robert I, Duke of Burgundy the aforementioned, another descendant of Anna; and Matilda descends from counts Guigues of Albon, descendants of Richard de Vienne, another descendant of Anna. 13) Berengaria of Portugal m Valdemar II of Denmark 14) Eric IV of Denmark m Jutta of Saxony, daughter of Agnes of Austria (below) 15) Sophia of Denmark and Ingeborg of Denmark ---- 3) Empress Theophanu from Byzantium m Emperor Otto II 4) Matilda of Saxony m Ezzo, Count Palatine of Lotharingia 5) Richensa of Lotharingia m Mieczyslav II of Poland 6) Richeza of Poland m Bela I of Hungary 7) Geza I of Hungary m Synadena from Byzantium 8) Almos of Hungary m Predslava of Kiev, daughter of Svjatopolk II of Kiev, maternal grandson of Richeza of Lorraine the aforementioned and so another descenant of Theophanu 9) Bela II of Hungary m Jelena of Serbia, said to have descended from Anna Dalassena through a sister of Alexios I Komnenos 10) Geza II of Hungary m Euphrosyne of Kiev, descendant of Emperor Constantine IX, below 11) Ilona of Hungary m Leopold V and Styria 12) Leopold VI and Styria m Theodora Angelina, daughter of Ioannes Angelos, himself a grandson of Konstantinos Angelos and Theodora Komnene porphyrogenneta the aforementioned, the youngest daughter of Alexios I Komnenos. Theodora Angelina was a first cousin of Emperors Isaac II and Alexios III. 13) Agnes of Austria m Albert ---- 6) Constantine IX Monomachos 7) Irene/Maria/Anastasia Monomakhine m Vsevolod I of Kiev 8) Vladimir II Monomakh 9) Mstislav I of Kiev 10) Euphrosyne of Kiev m Geza II of Hungary 11) Ilona of Hungary 12) Leopold VI 13) Agnes of Austria 7) Alexios I Komnenos m Irene Doukaina 8) John II Komnenos 9) Andronikos Komnenos 10) Theodora Komnene m Henry II 11) Leopold V and Styria m Ilona of Hungary 12) Leopold VI 13) Agnes of Austria The Austria line continues: 11) Ilona (Helen) of Hungary m Leopold V, Duke of Austria and Styria 12) Leopold VI of Austria m Theodora Angelina, great-great-granddaughter of Aleksios I, first cousin of Alexios III and Isaac II. 13) Agnes of Austria m Albert of Saxony 14) Jutta of Saxony m Eric IV of Denmark 15) Ingeborg of Denmark m Magnus IV of Norway 16) Haakon V of Norway 17) Ingeborg of Norway m Eric of Sweden 18) Euphemia of Sweden and Norway m Albert II 19) Ingeborg of Mecklenburg and Sweden m Henry of Holstein 20) Gerhard VI, Count of Holstein, Duke of Slesvig 21) Helvig of Slesvig m Derek, Count of Oldenburg, himself a descendant of Sophia, Queen of Sweden 22) Christian I of Denmark 23) Margaret of Denmark m James III of Scotland 24) James IV of Scotland 25) James V of Scotland m Mary of Guise 26) Mary I of Scotland m Henry Stuart 27) James I of England m Anne of Denmark 28) Elizabeth of Bohemia m Frederick V 29) Sophia of Hanover m Ernest Augustus 30) George I of Great Britain 31) George II of Great Britain 32) Louise of Great Britain m Frederick V of Denmark 33) Princess Louise of Denmark and Norway m Prince Charles of Hesse 34) Louise Caroline of Hesse m Friedrich Wilhelm 35) Christian IX of Denmark Category:Kinship and descent